


Hot Spots

by magickmoons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Flash Fic, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: The night that Dean realized that Cas and Jimmy didn’t have identical erogenous zones was going to be a topic of discussion for the three of them well into their old-and-gray days.





	

The night that Dean realized that Cas and Jimmy didn’t have identical erogenous zones was going to be a topic of discussion for the three of them well into their old-and-gray days. As with many new relationships, their physical encounters had so far been more about getting off than technique. But then they had a whole night in front of them, phones turned off, work firmly banished from the bedroom. A whole night to play and tease and show off.

But everything came to an abrupt halt when Jimmy shrugged Dean off when Dean placed feather-light kisses just below his ear. “Tickles,” Jimmy explained with a shiver.

Dean looked between the two of them with the most adorable confused look. “But … Cas loves that.”

Cas hummed his agreement, unwilling to divert his mouth from its exploration of Dean’s skin.

“But I’m not Cas.” Jimmy grinned. “Twins, yes. Same person, no.”

The sight of Dean sitting in their bed – completely naked, with Cas’ face practically in his lap – blushing and stammering his way through a totally unnecessary apology, had Jimmy nearly choking with laughter until Cas barked out, “Jimmy.”

He looked up to see his brother holding a mortified Dean close, eyebrow of doom aimed directly at Jimmy. Cas looked at Dean. “Another difference between the two of us: I’m not a complete assbutt.”

Even Dean cracked a smile at that, relaxing a little. “I really am sorry, man. I never …”

Jimmy focused his attention onto the two very sexy men across from him. “Hey, no apologies necessary. We’ve never … , either.” He slid closer and dragged his tongue up the vein in Dean’s neck, feeling the goosebumps prickling across his Dean’s skin. He whispered in his ear, “So, since we’re all learning here, maybe you could start with finding out which of us has what hot spots.”

In an instant, Jimmy was on his back, Dean hovering over him with a wicked little smile. “Maybe I should.” He ran his fingers lightly over Jimmy’s chest, circling his nipples, dragging down to where Jimmy’s cock was ready and willing to show how it liked to be touched. Then Dean sat back.

“But I think I’ll start with the non-assbutt,” he smirked.

Jimmy groaned as Dean leaned in to kiss Cas, but his disappointment was short-lived. Because really, he couldn’t tell what was hotter: watching Cas squirm and moan as Dean explored him thoroughly with mouth and hands and tongue and teeth; or being the subject of the same careful attention, only with Cas whispering suggestions as Dean sought out all the best ways to take Jimmy to the edge over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk at me on [tumblr](http://magickmoons.tumblr.com/)


End file.
